Spiritpaw's Destiny
by honeyfrost92
Summary: Bramblestar is dead, so is Crowfrost of Shadowclan. Rowanstar is growing more unstable with each day. What will happen when they clash once more? Join Spiritpaw as she fulfills her destiny from Starclan. The destiny she isn't aware she has.
1. Chapter 1

The wounds I received from Lionsun burned as I limped on beside my clanmates. No one spoke, grief and shock hung over us like a dark cloud. The battle with Shadowclan over our border and prey ended in death on both sides. We lost our leader and Shadowclan their deputy. I couldn't believe that Starclan would take our leader like that.

Sparkheart stumbled ahead of me. I hurried forward to steady her. She turned her head and what I saw in her eyes broke my heart even more. Bramblestar was her father. "It will be okay," I whispered.

The rain had stopped by the time we reached the hollow. The Clan was sharing tongues around the clearing, oblivious to our loss. The first cat to realize we were back was Alderbark. "The patrol is back!" he called, running across the clearing like an excited kit. "How did-" The question died in his throat as he skidded to a halt his amber gaze fixed on the body of Bramblestar. He began shaking his head in disbelief and backed away. An odd keening rose around the clearing. Squirrelflight emerged from the warriors den to see what was wrong. Her green gaze clouded over as we gently placed Bramblestar's body below the Highledge where it was driest.

The Clan began to gather in silence waiting for some cat to tell them what happened. Blackpoppy and Jayfeather hurried forward with leaf wraps, to see to the wounded. I settled on my flank, too tired to take another step. "What happened Foxspirit?" Squirrelflight's voice cracked with grief.

"He died fighting Crowfrost, but Crowfrost died as well." My mentor kept his gaze fixed on his paws. "I don't think Starclan was happy with either of our Clans." I flicked my ears in surprise. My mentor didn't often mention Starclan. Blackpoppy began licking the wound on my shoulder. I blinked at her as she applied a strong smelling wad of green pulp. I hissed into my teeth as it stung, but sighed as the burning pain faded. I rested my head on my paws.

"Who will be our new deputy?" Some cat called.

"Squirrelflight knows what to do," I heard another say. I began to doze.

"I think Foxspirit would make a great deputy!" Foxpaw yowled. I noticed his eyes still shone from the excitement of the battle even as blood welled up in a scratch above his eye and in a nick on his ear.

More cats began adding their voices to the noise. I shut my eyes and clamped my paws over my ears, not wanting to listen to all the arguing. A nose pressed gently against my flank. I opened my eyes and blinked at Nightfrost, sympathy shone in his eyes. "Go get some sleep. I'll come get you for the vigil." I nodded and struggled to my paws.


	2. Chapter 2

The apprentice den was dark and warm. I curled up into a tiny ball letting the blackness of sleep wash over me. I woke in the pine forest on Shadowclan territory. " _What am I doing here?_ " I wondered. I could hear voices ahead of me and followed them. I was in the Shadowclan camp. Rowanstar sat next to the body of Crowfrost, his amber gaze glittering in the moonlight. His Clan looked at him expectedly. I spotted Cloudedpaw sitting next to Flamepaw, licking his wounds although her eyes, fixed on her leader, were narrow slits of suspicion. Crowfrost was her mentor and loyal to the warrior code. The Clans knew about the black and white deputy's concern for his leader's growing mental instability. "I say these words before the spirit of Crowfrost, so that he may hear and approve my choice."

 _I'm witnessing Shadowclan's deputy ceremony!_ I realized with a jolt.

"The new deputy of Shadowclan is Tigerheart!" yowls of approval met Rowanstar's words, but I noticed Wasptail's gaze flash in the moonlight. Why was she upset about Tigerheart's appointment as deputy?

I woke as someone jabbed me in the flank. Moonlight filtered through the entrance to the den silhouetting Nightfrost. I blinked in confusion. "Come on," he mewed. "It is time for Bramblestar's vigil." I nodded heaving my body out of my nest. My stiff limbs screamed in protest. _Why did Starclan show me Shadowclan's new deputy?_ I wondered as I followed my father out into the clearing.

I settled next to Foxpaw, the red tabby sat hunched over. I licked his uninjured ear. He raised his head and I saw the grief for his fallen mentor clouding his gaze, all the excitement I saw earlier was gone. "I wonder who Squirrelflight will choose as her deputy." I mewed lightly. Foxpaw just shrugged. It wasn't like him to be so quiet.

Squirrelflight got to her paws and began speaking. "We all know that Bramblestar was a brave and noble tom, even when most of Thunderclan had misgivings about him because of who his father was." Quiet murmurs agreed with her. Mostly from the older warriors and elders that made the Great Journey all those seasons ago. "I know he always put his Clan first. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have found our new home when twolegs destroyed the Old Forest. I also know that all the Clans will mourn his death, but he died the way he would have wanted. Protecting his Clan proving that he was loyal to until the end." Yowls of agreement rose into the warm, night air. "It is with a heavy heart that I assume leadership of Thunderclan and appoint a new deputy." She lifted her head as a bright beam of moonlight broke through the clouds making her eyes glow. "I say these words before Starclan so that they may hear and approve my choice," My heart slammed against my ribs and blood pounded in my ears as I waited for Squirrelflight to name her new deputy. "Lionblaze will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."

I craned my neck to spot the golden tabby tom. Lionblaze sat next to Cinderheart, blinking up at Squirrelflight with round amber eyes. "Me?" he mewed stupidly.

"Yes you," Cinderheart nuzzled his cheek. "Now get up there you silly fur ball." Lionblaze got to his paws and padded through his clanmates.

"Thank you, Squirrelflight." He mewed dipping his head respectfully. "I never expected to receive this honor, but I vow to do my best."

"Lionblaze, Lionblaze." The Clan yowled. I noticed undisguised pride glowing in Leafpool's amber eyes. It looked like a motherly pride.

Squirrelflight dismissed us with a flick of her tail and crouched next to Bramblestar. "Doesn't she have to go to the Moonpool to receive her name and nine lives?" Foxpaw asked me in a rasping whisper.

"That can wait until the morning," Jayfeather mewed firmly. "Everyone needs rest, including you two." I blinked at the blind medicine cat in surprise. I hadn't realized he near us.

"Come on Foxpaw," I nudged him gently. "We need to rest." I led him toward the apprentice den.

I woke the next morning to Foxspirit shaking me. I blinked up at him, "Come on Squirrelstar is back." He mewed. I noticed he was still limping. Was his wound still bothering him?

I realized that my wound hurt as well when I put weight on my shoulder. We emerged into the clearing and surprise jolted through me, the sun was already setting. "How long was I asleep?" I asked him feeling guilty to have slept the whole day, especially when the Clan needed feeding.

"Don't worry about it," Foxspirit mewed. Foxpaw was sitting hunched near the nursery, his pelt rumpled from sleep and plastered with mud. He must have left his nest to sleep beside Bramblestar's body after I fell asleep last night. I padded over to him and touched my nose to his rumpled pelt in silent greeting as Squirrelflight, no Squirrelstar called a Clan meeting.

"Yesterday was a hard day for all of us," she mewed. Her dark ginger pelt shone like flame in the dying sunlight and her green gaze shone like stars. "But today marks a new beginning. "Foxpaw, Spiritpaw will you come forward please?"

Foxpaw and I blinked at each other in confusion before limping forward. What was going on? I noticed that Foxpaw began trembling. I pressed my flank against his. "Foxpaw, your speed and courage brought help to your clanmates yesterday and Bramblestar's death left you without a mentor." Foxpaw nodded glumly. "Your training will be completed by Foxspirit."

Murmurs of confusion rose from the Clan. It was not tradition for a parent to mentor their kit, but I doubted that was the only source of the confusion. "But he's Spiritpaw's mentor!" Foxpaw squeaked.

"Yes, I know." Squirrelstar's whiskers twitched. "That is about to be taken care of." She fixed her gaze on me. I turned my head to look at Foxspirit. My mentor had a knowing look in his gaze. "Spiritpaw fought with the bravery and skill of a warrior yesterday. Because of this I have decided to give Spiritpaw her warrior name." I lowered my head, licking my chest fur. Why didn't Foxspirit warn me? Squirrelstar lifted her muzzle to the sky, where the first warriors of Silverpelt were beginning to shine. "I, Squirrelstar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." She lowered her head to look me in the eye. "Spiritpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I felt a warm pelt brush against me. The familiar scent of Flowernight filled my nose filling me with resolve and certainty. "I do." I mewed firmly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as-"

"Wait," I mewed, interrupting her. "May I ask something?" Squirrelstar blinked at me a few times before nodding. "Can my name be Spiritflower, in memory of my mother?" I held my breath. It wasn't customary for warriors to choose their own names, but this was important to me.

Squirrelstar's gaze darkened as she thought about my request. "Very well," she finally mewed. I let out the breath in relief. "Spiritflower. Starclan honors your thoughtfulness and compassion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Squirrelstar placed her muzzle on my head and I dipped it to lick her shoulder respectfully.

"Spiritflower!" Foxpaw was the first to call my new name.

"Spiritflower!" Nightfrost joined him.

"Spiritflower, Spiritflower!" the whole clan yowled. I felt warm from nose to tail tip.

The Clan quieted down and I padded over to Foxspirit, Sweetfoot, Foxpaw, and Nightfrost. "You knew this would happen didn't you?" I asked my former mentor. He merely shrugged.

"Wait a minute!" Foxpaw exclaimed suddenly. "I'm the only apprentice now. Does that mean I have to do all the apprentice chores by myself?"

I couldn't stop the mmmrrrroww of laughter that rose from my chest as I looked at the disappointment in his gaze. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"I can't believe Squirrelstar made you our son's mentor." Sweetfoot mewed shaking her head. "It isn't usually done."

"Well," I mewed. "Squirrelstar isn't your normal leader, is she? It seemed like she always challenged tradition."

Foxpaw opened his jaws in a huge yawn. "Off to sleep with you," Sweetfoot meowed. "I know you didn't sleep well last night."

"You can't tell me to go to sleep anymore," Foxpaw mewed defiantly. "I'm not a kit."

"No, but you are an apprentice." Foxspirit mewed sternly. "My apprentice, so listen to your mother and get some rest." Foxpaw waved his tail good-naturedly as he bounded off to his nest. "Annoying furball." Foxspirit shook his head affectionately before going to his den with Sweetfoot.


End file.
